Problem: Divide the following complex numbers: $\dfrac{9(\cos(\frac{17}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{17}{12}\pi))}{3(\cos(\pi) + i \sin(\pi))}$ (The dividend is plotted in blue and the divisor in plotted in green. Your current answer will be plotted orange.)
Explanation: Dividing complex numbers in polar forms can be done by dividing the radii and subtracting the angles. The first number ( $9(\cos(\frac{17}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{17}{12}\pi))$ ) has angle $\frac{17}{12}\pi$ and radius 9. The second number ( $3(\cos(\pi) + i \sin(\pi))$ ) has angle $1\pi$ and radius 3. The radius of the result will be $\frac{9}{3}$ , which is 3. The angle of the result is $\frac{17}{12}\pi - 1\pi = \frac{5}{12}\pi$ The radius of the result is $3$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{5}{12}\pi$.